Direct
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: Kendall's directing skills during "Big Time Bloopers" What if we actually got to see the episode? This is my entry for the "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013."


**This is my entry for the "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013." My mom gave me the idea by accident. It's a bit random but hang in there with me. So here it is! :D**

"Kendall! Logan! Guys, wake up!" James yelled, barging into Logan and Kendall's shared room.

_"What know?"_ Kendall groaned, burying himself under his blanket.

"Get up! C'mon guys! This is an emergency!" Jame picked up a pillow and slammed it against Logan's head while chanting. "Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up."

"Ja-ow! James- I'm up!" Logan pushed the brunette away and staggered out of bed.

"If I'm up, so are you." He pushed the blonde off his bed which resulted in a surprised yelp.

"That's okay. I'll sleep here." Came Kendall's muffled reply.

With a sigh, James lifted Kendall over his shoulder and carried the blond into the living room, ignoring any protests.

"What is this "emergency", anyway?" Logan questioned, following the two taller teens.

"The Los Angeles Volcano is erupting!" Carlos shouted from the couch.

"WHAT?"

"_The once dormant volcano "Mount Angeles" has began to erupt, spewing lava and smoke. __Authorities are evacuating thee nearby area and all residents are warned to move out of the surrounding area until the situation is under control. In other news-"_

"Good thing mom and Katie are in Minnesota this week." Kendall broke the silence, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are we still here then? We have to get out of-" Logan's panicked outburst was interrupted.

"We can't just leave while innocent people are in peril. This is a job for-!" James stood up, hands on his hips.

"Please don't say Bandana Man."

"Bandana Man!" In a burst of smoke there stood James, clad in purple bandanas.

"Supertastic Super Six! Assemble!" In his arms he held out each of there costumes.

"James! We are not real-" A second burst of smoke and the other three band mates were in there costumes.

"How does he do that?" Carlos muttered, adjusting his helmet.

"Now! We shall gather Super Gustavo and Bowlhead! Then we shall save the world!" One smoke bomb later and the four teens were gone.

_**~Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**_

"Ahh!" Kelly shrieked as a blast of fog appeared in front of her. There stood Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James in their costumes from when they had "defeated" Hawk.

"What are you guys doing?" She grasped her chest, her heart rate calming.

"We are saving the world!" James, or Bandanna Man, stated heroically.

"What is he talking about?" Kelly whispered to Kendall.

"He thinks we are saving everyone the volcano." Kendall answered, rolling his eyes.

"Dogs! What are you doing here... dressed like that?" Gustavo's booming voice appeared.

"We are saving-"

"We know!" Kelly and the other three guys interrupted.

"Super Gustavo! Bowlhead! Assemble." Another flash of smoke and the last two members were in their costumes also.

"What the-?"

"How does he do that?" Kelly's voice was muffled from under the green bowl.

"Supertastic Super Six! We must save the innocent citizens from the dangerous lava! No one can perish!"

"Can Jett perish?" Kendall muttered.

"Away!" Another cliché puff of smoke and the team was gone.

_**~Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~ **_

Six masked people stood at the bottom of the volcano, gagging from the smoke and dodging debris.

"I'm going to kill you, James!"

"It's not James! I'm Bandanna Man! And you are Slapshot!" Bandanna man yelled over the noise.

"This is awesome-" El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Manwas interrupted by a man walking towards them, completely ignoring the danger. He was wearing a long yellow cloak and holding a simple staff.

"Who is that?" Bowlhead peered through the smoke. The cloaked figure stopped in front of them and the small area cleared.

"I am Abra Kedavra Wizard Man! I can help you save the city at a small cost." The wizard exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"What kinda cost?" El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man asked eagerly. A wizard!

"You must confess your deepest secrets!"

The six superheroes glanced at each other.

"Um, okay. I'll go first." The Surgeon stepped forward. "Ja- Bandanna Man. I, uh, snapped-your-lucky-comb-and-replaced-it-with-an-ordinary-one!"

"WHAT!" The wizard cackled happily.

"Who's next?"

"Slapshot, I was the one who accidently killed your cat, Muffins!"

"I told Julie Moore you stole her Hello Kitty lunch box in second grade when I did!"

"I gave two million dollars of your money to charity, Super Gustavo!"

"I used to have a crush on your mom, Surgeon!"

"I actually kinda like you dogs!"

The wizard smirked and waved his staff. The volcano became dormant and the cloaked man disappeared.

"What now?" El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man asked.

"I guess we should, uh, go record a song?" Super Gustavo suggested, awkwardly.

_**~Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~ **_

"I'm ready to go." The four voices tuned out and the bear costume roared.

"Now that's what I call a bear-y special remix!" The four boys, Kelly, Gustavo, and the bear laughed and the scene paused.

_**~Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**__**Supertastic Super Six~**_

"That was the worst BTR episode I ever saw." James stated, starring at the screen. Logan and Carlos nodded, while Kendall spluttered in protest.

"That was not! It was really good!" The other three stared at him. "Okay that was awful. What are we going to do now?"

"Bloopers show?" Carlos suggested.

"Bloopers show."

**THE END! :D**

**Ash out.**


End file.
